What Was Missing (Genderbend Rewrite)
by Druja
Summary: A Doorlady has stolen Fionna's private and prized possession! How will she get it back? [A rewritten, genderbent version of "What Was Missing" with added Fiolee and a few detailed changes here and there.] (Picture by thecheeseburger on deviantart)


"Cake? Beemo?"

Fionna called out to her friends, looking around the comfy tree house. Not seeing a trace of the calico kitty or the friendly electronic, Fionna grinned to herself. This was risky, and she knew it- getting it out at a time like this. Fionna quickly ran to the couch in the living room and pulled out a small piece of sticky pink gum from the underneath one of the cushions. It was a piece of Prince Gumball's hair that Fionna had acquired, and it was ashamedly her prized possession.

She squeezed the sugary substance in her hand and smiled. She knew that keeping such an item was weird and downright creepy, but Fionna couldn't really bring herself to care. It was something of the prince, something that fueled her crush on the gummy man. And no matter how many times she had tried to convince herself that it was a little wrong to keep his hair- those rare, almost nonexistent times- Fionna knew that throwing away something that belonged to her crush would almost never be an option.

"Hey sis what's up!"

"AHH! Dude?!" Fionna jumped a few feet in the air and quickly spun around, only to find her kitten sister and game pad friend with sly smirks on their faces. Which was a weird thing in itself- Fionna wasn't aware small robots could _have_ sly faces! She glared at them, unknowingly pulling the gumwad closer to her.

"Don't worry honey, I won't tell anyway about the _private time_ you have with that wad of Prince Gumball's hair. "

Fionna looked back between Beemo and Cake with an incredulous expression on her face. "You guys _knew?_ " She said, blushing a deep dark crimson.

"Of course sugar, we're roommates. And, on top of that, sisters!" She smiled brightly. "I mean, what's a sister to do besides know your prized possessions?"

Fionna nodded, both in embarrassment and understanding. "Oh, like you and that picture of Lord Monocromicorn's-"

Cake shrieked and covered her mouth in a hurry. " _Yes._ Yes, exactly like that. Now _shush!"_ Fionna giggled at Cake who was pointing to Beemo, who had a question mark on his face-screen.

Suddenly, a weird noise rang out from nowhere, a shrill, high-pitched noise, followed by wood clacking together. Fionna turn around in a rush to find a red door fold out of nowhere, and open to reveal a strange, large, yellow man with a big blue pack on his back and keys dangling from a long chain hitting his legs.

"MMPHFFM!" The yellow thing paraded in triumph, flailing it's hands around. It seemed as if it couldn't open it's mouth to speak.

 _'And just what the Glob is wrong with this guy?'_ Fionna managed to wonder before the creature jumped over them and pushed Cake to the ground before reaching under a loose floorboard and grabbing Cake's picture, her hairwad, and Beemo's controller before tossing a key in the air and running through a newly unfolded door that it created.

The feelings of excitement and anger overtook Fionna and her eyes lit up brightly. "Come on you guys, let's chase him!"

Running through the door portal, they landed in a large field where a little candy kid was playing with his toy. With anger Fionna noticed the dingus they were chasing steal the toy straight from the kid's hands.

"We'll get your kid back, toy!" Fionna shouted, not really noticing what she was saying as all of her concentration was focusing on the yellow guy. He seemed to open up another portal in the sky, and the trio of adventurers took a moment to look up in awe as he jumped a good ten feet in the air and went straight through the door.

"That man must be _seriously_ working on those calfs." Cake voiced what the other two were thinking as she stretched them up to the door.

The next area they entered seemed to be covered in pink and smelled very sweet and sugary. _'The Candy Kingdom.'_ Fionna deduced before having her guess be proven right by a rather high-pitched voice scream, "Get back here you thieving Doorlady!"

She noticed another door portal open as Prince Gumball chased after the creature. "You wad!" He called out as the yellow blob of keys jumped through. Fionna quickly followed behind, yelling at Gumball to follow them.

"Let's go Gumball!"

"Fionna?" The said prince asked, racing after them through the portal.

The area this time seemed to be a normal kitchen. It seemed very familiar to the young hero, who had visited this place often. Piecing together where they were, Fionna was about to call out to her friend before she heard something from the other room. A deep, melodious scream and gasp in surprise.

"And just _what_ the Glob are _y-_ " The voice seemed to be cut off by the sound of crashing, wood splintering, and hissing. Fionna and the others quickly ran to find Marshall Lee laying flat on the floor in his living room, clutching tightly on to his axe bass and wincing from the bright light coming from the door. He didn't look very happy.

* * *

In reality, all Marshall Lee wanted was one normal donkin' day. That was all he was asking for. _One day!_ Could Glob not give him that much? Out of the one thousand and whatever years old he's been alive- not knowing because you don't really care about your birthday after 60 years, let alone a thousand- he's almost never had a normal day. Then again, being the Vampire King and the son of a demon, being normal can prove to be quite difficult.

Marshall knew he was over exaggerating a small bit, but that didn't deter him from muttering complaints as he was pushed to the ground by some yellow son of a hog, hissing at the sun that immediately burned his flesh when said son opened some kind of door portal to another dimension.

And no matter how many times he repeated that sentence in his head, he could not for the sake of him make it sound cool or normal.

He inwardly sighed.

"Marshall Lee? Are you okay?!" Looking up, Marshall saw Fionna, Cake and Gumball running up to him. The Vampire King quickly hid the pain from his burning face by cockily smirking up at Fionna, trying to keep up his bad boy vampire reputation for his best friend. And for the annoying pile of gum in the corner. Just because.

"Yeah, I'm fine little bunny. Don't you worry your pretty little head. It takes more than that to hurt me."

"Don't worry, we'll get him!" She spoke, almost ignoring him completely. Before Marshall could point out that he wasn't really worrying about anything; Fionna, Cake, and the pink wad hurried out the door portal. Cursing his feeling of curiosity as to what exactly that thing was, he quickly gathered up a ratty old leather jacket to wear over his red plaid shirt, large hat, and gloves to hide from the sun, as well as his axe guitar, and ran out after them.

He watched as Fionna was a split second late to a large door closing, which he could see held the yellow jerk on the other side, and started banging on it.

"No!" Fionna panted, out of breath from chasing the creature. Marshall Lee caught up to them and frowned at the sad look on his Bunny's face.

Out of nowhere, golden lettering appeared on the outside of the door frame. Realizing it could help them, Fionna quickly read it as the words began to appear.

"Whoa... uh, 'This door shall yield to no command, save for a song from a genuine band.' Huh? Genuine band..."

Marshall Lee _almost_ burst out laughing at how utterly stupid that sounded, but kept his thoughts to himself when he saw the contemplating and serious look on Fionna's face. Although it didn't help his thinning self-control, and he almost repeated the action when Fionna shouted in frustration.

"What _is_ this gribba-grap?!"

 _'Heh, gribba-grap... That one's new.'_ Marshall thought, keeping his smirk hidden underneath his too-large hat. He looked right out ridiculous in the thing, but at least it wasn't burning his skin clean off.

"It's the door of the Doorladys, Fionna." Gumball said in, what Marshall would describe, an annoying "know-it-all" squeak of a voice. Fionna looked on in confusion as the prince continued his explanation.

"We used to lock them up, but they kept breaking out." He pounded his fist against the flat palm of his hand. "Because they're _Doorladys._ "

Marshall Lee couldn't help his smug "I-Told-You-So" tone out of his voice. "They broke out because _you_ let them live." He said while messing around with a few of the strings on his guitar. He was the one who had warned Gumball that locking up the Doorladys was stupid as they could get away. And now look what happened?Gumball huffed at him before sticking his nose up in the air and turning away.

 _'Real mature, Gumwad.'_

Fionna annoyed them, trying to think about the riddle of the Doorlady door. "Hm... the door said it would open for a genuine band. Let's try to music this door open, as a quintet!"

Cake nodded. "Good idea, sugar! One condition though, can I be the diva for the band? Because that's an important part of a band's success!" She said, scrunching up her face, making it look like it was being consumed by her head.

Marshall floated up a bit into the air, amused. "I know how to get through this door." He said confidently, swinging his guitar from behind his back into his hands, and playing a couple chords. "We're going to have a quick jamming session and _rock_ this door open!" He said, head-banging to a few of his notes.

"Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah! Awesome idea Marsh!" Fionna beamed up at him, blood risen to his cheeks at the praise. He set a casual smirk on his face.

"Just chill out, little bunny." He smiled at Fionna before glancing over at Gumball with a teasing tone of voice. "You too, Gumwad."

Another huff. Except this time instead of a nose movement, the prince instead picked up Beemo (Who, if Marshall was to be honest, he hadn't noticed at first.) and took off his outer shell (Marshall found the robot's, _'Ah! My face!'_ to be very amusing), and start pushing some buttons to create a good back-up sound. Meanwhile, Cake seemingly pulled a dulcimer out of nowhere and started playing it, and Fionna started lightly beat-boxing. Marshall Lee never really tried beat-boxing before, but he had to admit she did a pretty good job at it.

Idea's already started to flow into Marshall's head. For some strange reason, the Vampire King just _really_ felt like annoying the heck out of the sugary prince, and decided to put his emotions to a song, which had a nice jazzy flow.

 **(Check out Ashe's version of I'm Just Your Problem on YouTube and listen to it. It's AMAZING, and that's what Marshall is singing instead of the original.)**

 _La da da da da_

 _I'm gonna bury you in the ground_

 _La da da da da_

 _I'm going to bury you with my sound_

 _I'm gonna, drink the red from your pretty pink face_

 _I'm gonna-_

"Marshall Lee, that is incredibly distasteful." Marshall looked up from his strumming to see a frowning Prince Gumball staring at him. And at that moment, something within the demon vampire snapped.

Marshall Lee was personally tired of everything Gumball had to say. Every single word out of his mouth was aggravating. For _years_ , Marshall has had to deal with the prince hating on him and acting like he was 'holier-than-thou'. He was sick of his know-it-all attitude, tired of his stubbornness when it comes to him being wrong, and personally, Marshall didn't like Gumball because someone else in their party liked him. Oh yes, she liked him _a whole lot._

So now, with those last words uttered out of the _stupid, selfish,_ prince's lips, Marshall Lee was furious, and he decided he was going to show Gumball _exactly_ what he thought about his "holier-than-thou" attitude. But deep inside of Marshall, he knew that Gumball wasn't the only one at fault for their fighting, and he knew he was just jealous of him as well because of Fionna. But more than anything, he knew that if given the chance, he would gladly become best buds with the prince again. But he was so stung by the hatred he thought he felt from the pink prince, and the ignorance the blonde hero had towards what he felt about her, that he raged.

"What, you don't like that?" Marshall growled, his eyes flaming with anger. "Or do you just not like me?!"

The song immediately took an edgier tone, and Marshall Lee was too pissed off to noticed Cake and Fionna had stopped their own music.

 _Sorry I don't treat you like a God_

 _Is that what you want me to do?_

 _Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect_

 _Like all your little loyal subjects do!_

 _Sorry I'm not made of sugar_

 _Am I not sweet enough for you?_

 _Is that why you always avoid me?_

 _That must be_ such _an inconvenience to you!_

* * *

Fionna was looking at him with a mixed expression. _'What was he doing?'_ She thought, worried about the straining relationship that had been happening between her best friend and her crush. She looked over at Gumball and saw that the neutral expression he had tried to put on had failed, and he was just staring shocked into the air at his former best friend, who appeared to be scowling at him. But Marshall Lee just kept going, sarcasm laced in his tone.

 _Well, I'm just your problem._

 _Well, I'm just your problem._

 _It's like I'm, not even a person_

 _Am I?_

 _I'm just your problem_

* * *

Gumball couldn't believe his ears. Never before had Marshall Lee acted out like this before. He wasn't stupid, he knew what he meant, and he never meant for Marshall Lee to feel that way. But honestly, why was he the one complaining? Marshall Lee was the one who messed with _him_ all the time! Marshall Lee didn't know when to just stop, when to let it go. He honestly had no idea how Fionna had put up with the slimy, annoying butt. But he was respectful. And, unlike Marshall Lee, he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Or did he?

Gumball thought back to whenever he saw the Vampire King and noticed with quiet disdain, that he did, in fact, have a problem with treating Marshall fairly. It was simply because of what they went through and what he is that always put the young candy prince off. Thinking back, he remembered when he and Marshall were the best of friends, even promising to be each other's best man when they got married. Gumball couldn't help but feel a bit hurt from what the Vampire was saying.

 _Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

 _I shouldn't have to prove anything to you!_

 _I'm sorry that I exist_

 _I forgot what landed me on your blacklist_

 _Well, I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you!_

* * *

Fionna was really amazed, if not still a bit upset with what he was doing. When Marshall put his emotion into his songs, even when the emotion is a negative one, she felt as if she was being sucked into the music, feeling what he feels. Anger, mostly. Sadness was in there a little, as well as hurt. And Fionna wanted to do nothing more than wrap her arms around him and tell him that he shouldn't be sorry he existed at all- because she was quite happy that he did. However, behind the handsome, rocking, emotional floating vampire that was Marshall Lee, Fionna couldn't help but see the many mouths of the door slowly creep open and shine a bright light. With this new found discovery (The one about the door, not the one about Marshall Lee being handsome- she hadn't caught herself on that one yet), Fionna turned to Gumball and informed him with excitement.

"Gumball! It's working! Look at the door!" She said, snapping Gumball out of his thinking process. He looked toward the door, and right as he did, the mouths seemed to start singing at a higher pitch. The four of them on the ground watched as Marshall Lee poured his heart in front of those doors, really into what he was saying. However, everyone noticed something seemed a bit off. Was Marshall singing... softer?

 _So_

 _Why do I want to?_

 _Why do I want to?_

 _I don't have a clue_

 _Why do I want to?_

* * *

Now, Gumball was purely amazed. Marshall Lee, the big bad Vampire King, wanted to be best friends again with the pink-wearing candy prince? His speech was long gone, and instead all he could do was watch as Marshall unintentionally blocked them out from the area and instead focused on his music. Fionna frowned at how hurt Marshall looked.

 _I guess that's_

 _Why I wanna bury you in the ground!_

 _And you guys that's_

 _Why I wanna bury you with my sound!_

 _I'm sorry that it's this way..._

 _But I don't know what else to say_

 _'Cuz I didn't mean to push all my friends away..._

Fionna and Gumball were silent, but they were somehow both thinking the same thing. Neither of them wanted to be pushed away by Marshall either.

* * *

Marshall Lee opened his eyes right then, not realizing fully what he had just sung. He wasn't done with the song yet, and he knew that the door behind him was just about to crack open- he just needed one more line. But he saw that the next emotion-filled line couldn't make it past his cold lips once he noticed the looks on his friend's faces.

Fionna was frowning sadly at him, and Gumball looked shocked. Then he realized, _'What exactly had I been singing?!'_

"H-hey... stop looking at me like that!" He snapped, causing Fionna and Gumball to snap out of whatever thinking process they were handling. They both seemed very startled at his anger, and Marshall could see the light from behind him slowly dim.

No. Marshall wasn't just angry. Marshall was mortified. He was never supposed to reveal to the prince that he wanted to be friends with him again. Never. And Fionna wasn't supposed to know that he thought he was pushing everyone away. All of that was suppose to stay in the confines of Marshall Lee Abadeer's mind. But he had just expressed pure, outright emotion not only to the girl he liked, but the boy he wished liked him. Emotion he didn't want revealed. He was supposed to be tough Marshall Lee, strong Marshall Lee. Not apologetic Marshall Lee!

The lights disappeared from the door altogether.

He felt angry at the world. He felt angry with whatever deity was watching over him. He felt angry with everyone around him, but most of all, he felt angry with himself, because he knew that what he had sung was damn true- he was just too afraid for people to know it.

"D-don't stop Marshall!" Fionna managed to stumble out. She had two reasons for wanting him to continue. One, he almost opened the door. Two... for the first time in a long time, Marshall showed an intense amount of emotion. All Fionna has managed to see was the cocky side of him, with hints of true moments when he was enjoying himself and times where he visibly showed he cared about her. But right now, as he was blurting out about what he felt about herself, and Gumball, and the world, Fionna knew that this was a Marshall Lee that everyone needed to see. The side that wasn't afraid to show you who he was, or what he is. The side that doesn't give a GLOB whether or not he's a demon, or The Vampire King. The side that's just... Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee Abadeer.

"The door was just about to open! I wonder what it liked, or what was missing...?"

 _'If it liked sad sappy songs about the lives of an emotional teenage vampire then I guess we're never going to be able to crack that door open because I am not singing that song again.'_ Marshall grumbled in his mind.

"Well I know what's missing, talent!" Cake said, letting go of her dulcimer and glaring at the rest of the group. "I'm getting out of here, sugar! Ya'll are hacks! Talentless hacks!" The cat stormed off, not really meaning what she was saying, but too into being the band diva.

"Yikes..." Marshall mumbled, slightly amused.

Fionna, not fazed at all by the dramatic cat, pulled her backpack off her shoulders and sported a thoughtful look on her face as she dug through it. "Maybe, to be a genuine band, we have to be nice to each other, and hang out as buds!" She hypothesized. "Let's take a noodle break!" Fionna held out an unwrapped block of uncooked ramen towards the two boys, and shared a look.

Silently, Marshall made a move towards the wide open portal door behind him.

"M-Marshall! Where are you going?"

The vampire smirked behind him. "I'm going to get something to cook that food with, Bunny. " And with that he floated away.

"Cook..." Fionna looked thoughtful, chewing on some of the dried ramen she had bitten off the block. _'Interesting...'_

* * *

Marshall returned silently a few minutes later with an electric cooker that he hooked up to Beemo, Fionna and Gumball watching, not saying anything. As the water started to boil. Fionna decided that she needed to break the silence quickly, possibly to figure out something. But when she opened her mouth, a small shiver left her, and she crossed her arms for warmth. It had quickly turned into a rather chilly night, and Fionna forgot to grab her jacket in the excitement of the Doorlady. The two boys with her noticed this, and frowned.

Seeing their faces, Fionna immediately tried to stop shaking. "It's fine! I'm fine! I'm barely cold! I just forgot my ja-" Fionna's cold ramblings were immediately brought to a halt and the feeling of fabric laid across her shoulders. A large coat. Fionna immediately snuggled into it, turning around to see which of the two boys had brought her warmth.

It was Marshall, something she should've noted by the leather. Frowning she tried to give back the coat, albeit reluctantly. "I can't take this. You might need it!"

Marshall chuckled before forcing Fionna's hands threw the sleeves of his jacket. _'It looks cute on her...'_ He thought absentmindedly.

"Don't worry Bunny. My house is just right there." He said, pointing to the open portal. "Besides, it's dark now, so I don't need it."

With a sigh, Fionna accepted the jacket, and decided that just for good measure- some of it just her being tired, and some of it being that she just really damn wanted to- she leaned her head on his shoulders. Marshall wasn't warm, but he sure as hell would have to do.

Dishing everyone up from the opposite side of their little makeshift circle, Gumball refused to look Marshall straight in the eye, but he swore that he saw the vampire with a ghost of a blush on his cheeks, looking away. Gumball softly smiled in realization.

 _'Ah, I see what's going on here...'_

Fionna looked over at the still hot pot of boiling water before smiling. "Pasta, water, getting... hotter... a song about noodles?"

"No." Both Gumball and Marshall said, laughing slightly. They peered at each other from the corner of their eyes and chuckled some more. Fionna had that effect on some people.

Gumball seemed pretty cheery. "For our next attempt at opening this door, you don't mind if I take a crack at it, do you?"

Fionna, Cake, and- surprisingly- Marshall, all shook their heads as they watched Gumball detached Beemo's face piece once again and started pushing random buttons. The vampire didn't have any qualms about it, there was no harm to be done. And he did feel a lot better than before.

All three of the friends suddenly hear loud footsteps, and looked over to find Cake, but in the shape of a tall woman with a huge set of hair and a rather interesting choice of dress. (Short shorts like came out of Fionna's closet and a lacy bra that to this day Cake will not tell who she got from.) She huffed as she made her way over.

"Cake, you came back!" Fionna smiled, weirding the two boys out who noticed that, once again, Fionna was unfazed by the cat's actions.

"Shut yo face." Cake huffed. "I came back for the _music_."

"Beemo, execute song structure alpha." The prince instructed as random buttons noises played from the toy.

 _'What now?'_ Fionna whined in her head. She had a feeling this was going to go down badly.

"Marshall Lee, begin playing triple quavers in the mixolydian mode."

The vampire scoffed before getting his axe guitar and standing up. "Alright, fine." He said, ready to strum. He paused for a moment and looked at Gumball questioningly. "Wait... what's a quaver?" When the prince didn't answer, Marshall just tried to play what didn't sound bad.

"Now Fionna, vibrate your uvula by dampening and undampening your larynx."

"Uh..." The hero looked on with a hopeless expression, completely lost. Gumball sighed, taking his finger and rubbing it against his throat very fast as he started talking.

"L-l-l-i-i-i-k-k-e-e... t-t-t-h-h-i-i-i-ii-s-s-s-s..." He demonstrated. Fionna nodded as she understood, and tried to copy what the prince was doing.

The prince was nodding to himself and muttering. "Okay... okay... Cake? You going to join in?"

Cake responded by smashing her dulcimer on the ground in a very diva-like manner.

Marshall hissed, getting a tiny bit fed up with how this was sounding. _'This is becoming ridiculous!'_

"Everyone!" Cried Gumball, with a worried look on his face. "Just stick to my blueprints!"

Just then, Beemo's circuits had enough of being messed with, and quickly sparked and burst into flame before dying back down again. Gumball gasped, blushing at how his turn at opening the door turned out.

"What happened, Gumball?" Asked Fionna.

"Well, I may have... um... miscalculated."

Marshall struggled not to smirk. _'Don't make a comment, don't make a comment, don't make a-'_

"Ha! Looks like you aren't as perfect as you thought." Marshall said, not helping the cocky smirk that made it's way to his face.

 _'Oh Glob. Well, might as well go all the way then.'_ "Guess you can't judge me anymore." He said as he flew right in front of Gumball.

Gumball stood up, cheeks a deeper red from anger. "I never said you had to be perfect!" He argued, not planning on taking anymore of Marshall's cocky attitude.

"H-hey... time out guys..." Fionna tried to separate them, but it was too late. Marshall was too into what he was doing, and Gumball was fed up. Right when Fionna went to go physically in the middle of things, Marshall spit on Gumball's jacket.

The prince gasped, and then gasped in a higher tone. He was incredibly offended. _No one_ spat on the candy prince! He said nothing as he turned around and stomped away.

"Gumball! Gumball! Hold... hold on!"

But Gumball just kept walking away, wanting to get as far away from the Vampire as possible.

Marshall hissed. "Whatever." He said, both mad at the prince and at himself. "Ugh, I'm leaving too!" Marshall made his way to the door portal.

If Gumball could have a hissy fit, so could he.

Then, Cake started fake-sobbing. "You all forgot about the music! I'm quitting the band!" She yelled as she ran away backwards, but not before reassuring Fionna. "I'm just pretending!"

* * *

"Marshall...? Cake...? Everybody! We can beat the Doorlady! ...Together." Fionna was hurt that her best friends would act out like that, and then leave her. _'Why can't they just get along?'_

Fionna sighed, turning around and leaning her head against the large door.

 _'I don't understand why they hate each other so much. We were doing so well before, they were able to sit down and eat dinner together! That's all I want... they're the two most important people in my life, besides Cake, and I don't want them to argue. But...'_

"Everyone... Gumball... I'm so dumb... I should've told you, what I lost..." Fionna took a deep breath before releasing her big secret. "...was a piece of your hair!"

All three of her friends froze, and slowly turned around to look back at her, shocked that she would admit something like that.

"Now it's gone. Gone forever. But I guess it shouldn't matter when I just... just had all of you there." Fionna closed her eyes and sighed again. "Oh, just had all of you there with me my friends. If you're even my friends..."

Suddenly, a light burned Fionna's eyelids, and she opened them to find that the many mouths of the door were slowly beginning to open. Realization flooded over her, her eyes widening.

"You like this? This is what was missing! The truth!"

Then quickly, to make sure the door wouldn't close again, she began singing what was on her mind, inwardly smiling at the backup guitar that Marshall instinctively provided for her.

 _What am I to you? Am I a joke, your knight or your sister?_

 _What am I to you? Do you look down on me because I'm littler?_

 _Do you think that I don't understand?_

 _I just wanted us together and to play as a band!_

 _Last night was the most fun I've ever had,_

 _I even liked it when the two of you would get mad..._

 _...at each other._

* * *

Marshall had conflicted emotions about Fionna at that moment, and he couldn't help but ponder over the wad of hair that she kept as he played her backup. It was a low blow to him, for sure, but he couldn't help but feeling a bit awed at Fionna's determination and loyalty towards her friends. If this door really did open for the truth, then really all Fionna wanted was to spend time with them, and Marshall's fanged smirk wormed it's way on his face.

Gumball, on the other hand, felt a bit of pity. Not towards Fionna (Although he was going to have to talk to her about the hair thing, he found that a bit strange), but towards Marshall, who he now knew had a little crush on the human. Gumball could tell that the hair as a prized possession was a low blow to the vampire. Not only that, but he also felt that same feeling of awe and happiness towards Fionna's song, and a smile found it's place on Gumball. He sat down at once again fiddled with Beemo, and heard the sound of Cake's dulcimer join in right after him, her ridiculous clothing shedding off from her body as she returned to normal.

 _You, are my best friends in the world._

 _You, are my best friends in the world._

 _And that's right, I'm talking about the two of you dudes._

 _And you Cake._

 _I want to sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake._

 _What am I to you?_

 _Am I a joke, your knight, or your sister?_

Marshall grinned as he floated up next to Fionna, who peered at him curiously from the corner of her eye. He began singing harmony with Fionna, adding more depth, and making Fionna smile happily. The vampire felt a rush of that all familiar feeling pump into his veins as he floated up and around, strumming more drastic chords and getting into the song, his eyes closing at the intensity.

 _What am I to you?_

 _Do you look down on me because I'm littler?_

 _Do you think that I don't understand?_

 _I just wanted us together and to play as a band._

 _I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair_

 _I'll remember the pasta that we shared..._

 _...over there._

Fionna pointed to Gumball, not really wanting to look him in the eyes after what she just announced. However, both Marshall and Gumball couldn't be happier about the proposition of forgetting the wad of gummy hair.

 _Ah, ah_

 _You, are my best friends in the world_

 _You, are my best friends in the world_

 _And that's right, I'm talk about the two of you dudes._

 _And you Cake._

 _I'm going to sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake._

Marshall Lee floated back over to Gumball and shared a look. Forgetting the fight that they had earlier, and Marshall's emotional spiel, the two of them sang a harmony together in backup of Fionna, deciding that fighting about it right now really was not worth the effort. They both had Fionna as a friend, and if they had to be friends in order to make her happy, then so be it.

 _Make no mistake_

 _I'm going to sing a song that feels so real_

 _It will make this do-o-o-or break!_

The door burst open in a flash of light, and the four of them stopped what they were doing, Fionna's fist raised in the air to signify the amazing outro she had. The four of them looked inside to find the Doorlady sitting down on the far end of a large dirty room, eating a sandwich. Once she looked at the quintet looking in through the entrance, the Doorlady bounced up, spit out her sandwich, and made a loud closed-mouth exclamation.

"It's over Doorlady!" Fionna yelled into the room. Cake nodded, standing in front of the blonde heroine, wanting her blanket back. "So hand us back our stuff!"

But the yellow blob just shook it's head, and just started mumbling what seemed to be an excuse for it's actions, using it's long arms to make motions to describe what it was talking about.

Fionna deadpanned. "What's she tryin' to say?"

Marshall took a tentative step forward, not really sure of his own words. "Uh, I think she's trying to say that while she may have stolen our treasures-"

"By doing so she showed us-" Gumball cut in, a little more positive of his speech.

"That the real treasure is friendship!" Cake happily concluded.

The Doorlady mumbled some more, seemingly happy with the reason the group provided. The four of them looked at each other silently and shared a knowing look before grinning.

 ** _Five Minutes Later_**

The Doorlady sat beat up and defeated, tied up on the floor, while Cake searched around for their lost items in the big blue pack she as carrying around. The cat pulled out the piece of squishy pink gum and handed it to Fionna, making a cheeky comment while trying not to grin.

"Here's that piece of Gumball's hair that you love so much." The cat said. Fionna slowly reached out and took it, desperately trying not to look the prince in the eyes.

"Oh, you." Gumball said, not really able to find words at the current moment, but trying not to be rude. Fionna sighed in embarrassment.

"And here's Cakey's blankey!" Cake exclaimed, rubbing it near her whiskers. "Here's your controller Beemo."

Beemo smiled as she reached for the cord, swinging it around like a lasso. "Wippie Ki yay!"

Smiling, Cake ran her hands through the bag to find an item she was sure belonged to one member of her group, and quickly brought it out to make sure.

"And Marshall here's your... rock shirt..."

Marshall looked confused. "Huh? That's not..."

Gumball quickly swooped in, grabbing the black T-shirt from Cake's hand and holding it close to him. "That's mine!" He said, trying to hid it. "That's mine!"

Realization hit Marshall, and his eyes widened. "Dude, you kept the shirt I gave you?"

Gumball blushed slightly, embarrassed from being caught. "Yeah, it.. uh..." His polite princey demeanor was gone. "It means a lot to me."

"But you never wore it." Argued the slightly confused vampire.

"Dude!" Gumball said as he stuffed the shirt over his head on wore it. "I wear it all the time!" A pause. "As pajamas."

Fionna smiled at the two boys who weren't arguing, and gazed at them, wishing that it could be like this all the time for the four of them. Fionna looked at the gum in her hand, at Cake's blanket, Beemo's controller, and Gumball's shirt, and felt happy that everyone got their stuff-

 _'Wait...'_

"If that's Gumball's shirt..." Fionna said, attracting attention from everyone. "What are you missing Marshall?"

Marshall didn't say anything, panic running down his spine. He inwardly cringed at the expression on Fionna's face when she figured it out, and gulped at the teasing smirk she held on her face.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" She laughed. "You don't have a thing, you just wanted to hang out with us!"

Gumball and Cake looked at Marshall astonished as he backed away, making it obvious that Fionna was right.

"N-no I didn't!" Marshall tried to argue, his face growing a deep red. He scowled when he realized he was caught.

"Nuh-uh! Don't deny it! You're caught! I figured you out, Marshy!" Fionna laughed, and Marshall's scowl grew larger at the sight of Gumball and Cake chuckling behind her.

He wasn't mad at all, he was really just embarrassed. But that's didn't stop him from turning into a gigantic bat and chasing them out of the room. He watched as the trio of laughing friends ran out in front of him, and he began to inwardly chuckle in spite of himself. The crowd he's managed to find himself in was surely a handful. But it wasn't that bad.

"I'LL KILL YOU."

 _'Not that bad at all.'_ He laughed.

* * *

 _Hey! So I changed up a few things to add a bit of Fiolee and made Marshall's character a bit more pronounced. (I feel like he wouldn't really be as enthusiastic and sure of himself when deciphering the Doorlady. I dunno. Gender can change a few things!) If you guys want a second after event Fiolee chapter, let me know! I'll probably write one anyway, but maybe on a different story. Don't hate me! Also, check Ashe out if you haven't already. His full YouTube name is Ashestoashesjc and his voice is AMAZING. Perfect for Marshall Lee, I think._

 _Thanks for reading you guys!_

 _-CarefullyWritten_


End file.
